Audio and video playback systems are configured to present an image, such as a video, upon a display and to concurrently cause the audio associated with the video to be output by speakers proximate the display. In order to provide for an enjoyable spatial sound experience, such as in conjunction with a home theater, the audio playback system may not necessarily cause the same audio signals to be output from all of the speakers. Instead, the audio playback system may be configured to cause audio signals to be preferentially output by the speakers positioned in the same relative location as the source of the audio signals in the video presented upon the display. For example, in an instance in which the source of the audio signals is located on the left side of the video, the audio may be preferentially directed to the speaker(s) positioned to the left of the display. Conversely, in an instance in which the source of the audio is located on the right side of the display, the audio may be preferentially directed to the speaker(s) positioned on the right of the display.
In order to provide the desired spatial sound experience, the speakers should be placed in predetermined locations relative to the display. For example, left and right speakers may be positioned equidistance to the left and right, respectively, of the display, and a center speaker may be co-located with the display. In an instance in which the audio playback system is configured to provide surround sound, left and right surround sound speakers may also be positioned behind the location from which the display will be viewed and to the left and the right, respectively, of the display.
However, the speakers are sometimes not placed in the predetermined locations relative to the display. For example, the room in which the display is located may be configured such that the speakers cannot be placed in the predetermined locations. Alternatively, the room in which the display is located may include furniture or other fixtures that prevent the speakers from being positioned in the predetermined locations.
Additionally, an audio playback system is generally configured to create a desired spatial sound experience for a viewer positioned at a particular location relative to the display, such as a viewing location that is centered in front of the display. However, viewers often view a display from different locations, such as locations offset from the display. In these situations, the audio playback system may not provide the desired spatial sound experience. As such, the resulting user experience may be compromised due to sound imbalance, keystoning of the video presented upon the display or other types of distortion.